Swimming pools and water features built in sunbelt areas of the world have a tendency to become very warm in the summer. The warmer water causes a swimming pool to be uncomfortable for swimming and dramatically increases the need for disinfecting chemicals. In order to effect cooling of the water, spray aerator nozzles are mounted around the swimming pool, above the water surface. When water under pressure is supplied through these nozzles, they spray a fine mist of water over the surface of the pool. This process cools the water in the spray through evaporation of some of the water; and the water which then falls back into the pool functions to cool the body of water in the pool.
Typically, aerators which are used by swimming pool builders throughout the southwest United States, and in other parts of the world, are in the form of a protruding pipe with an angled 45.degree. slot slanted toward the pool. This device protrudes out from the vertical wall of the pool at or slightly above the water surface, approximately two to three inches. Since the aerator nozzle is mounted near or at the water's edge, the nozzle becomes a safety hazard. Swimmers may bump into or come into contact with the protrusion, causing injury.
It is desirable to provide an aerator for swimming pools and other water features which does not produce the safety hazard of the prior art devices, and which effectively functions to produce aeration cooling in an efficient manner.